


Failing

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Axel buys intimacy with a substitute.





	Failing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a little side thing for the first chapter of [Boys and Imbroglios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698349/chapters/36482553), wherein Noctis was in the other stall unexpectedly listening. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Argentum’s objectively _pretty_ , even if he doesn’t know and doesn’t act like it. His eyes are the wrong shade of blue and his hair’s the wrong hue of yellow, but it’s still _blue and yellow_ , and sometimes he styles his hair in spikes that are _almost_ right. Axel spends all day staring at the back of a different blond’s head, and when their class is finally over, he’s immediately texting Argentum. 

Argentum shows up ten minutes later outside the university library, chirping, “Ready,” hands in his pockets and uniform a little disheveled, bag over one shoulder. Axel grins but doesn’t put the usual charm into it. He knows he can be smooth. He _loves_ to tease. But it’s better to leave that out of it, to keep it simple: money, sex. No feelings. Axel genuinely _likes_ Argentum, in a peripheral, friend-of-a-friend kind of way, but that’s not the same thing. They don’t need to be friends. Argentum doesn’t ask for it. 

He follows Axel wordlessly through the mostly empty halls, the rest of the student body largely having left for home. Halfway there, Axel grabs Argentum’s wrist, because he’s a tactile sort of person, and because Argentum’s got a wristband there, just like a certain other blond that loves punk-ish accessories. Argentum catches on and asks, “Staying here, huh?”

“Yup,” Axel answers, a mischievous glint probably flaring in his eyes. “Can’t wait any longer than that.” He looks back to wink, and Argentum indulgently snorts but doesn’t protest. They don’t say anymore, even though they’re both talkative people. Axel doesn’t like Argentum to talk too much. His voice isn’t right. And Axel himself is worried that if he starts saying things, he’ll say too much, and it’ll both ruin the fantasy and get back to the best friend Axel’s supposed to meet for ice cream after this. He doesn’t want any chance of rocking that boat. It was too hard won and natural once it started. With Argentum, it’s clean and simple. 

There’s no one else standing in the men’s washroom when they get there. Two of the doors are closed, but Axel doesn’t check if there are feet under the doors—they’ll be quiet anyway, even though he wants to be _loud_. It’s only fun if both people scream, and Argentum’s screams won’t be right. Axel guides him into one of the stalls, and Argentum obliges, even letting Axel turn him around and shove him against the back wall. Axel slides the flimsy lock shut while Argentum braces himself, legs slightly spread around the toilet and body arched forward. He looks good from behind. He’s got the same uniform—black jacket and black pants, white shirt done up in the front. His bag hits the floor; Axel hangs his on the peg at the side of the stall. They still don’t talk, this time because anyone might hear them.

For a moment, Axel just indulges himself, and Argentum lets him—he spreads his hands over Argentum’s shoulders and runs down Argentum’s back, appreciating his lean form, his trim muscles, how _short_ he seems next to Axel, just like another blond Axel knows. Then he reaches around to unclasp Argentum’s belt and shuffles Argentum’s boxers and pants down his thighs. 

Argentum’s got a great ass. His face doesn’t always work, cute as it is—he’s got too many freckles and his smile’s different. But his ass could be perfect. Axel doesn’t have any conflicting information on that. He tells himself he never will. He shouldn’t even think about it. He can never decide if he’s using Argentum as a stand in or trying to forget. Either way, it’s not working. He opens his own belt and pulls himself out, then fishes a condom out of his pocket—he’s always got one or two around. They often come in handy. Axel rolls it on while he ogles Argentum’s ass, wanting more and more to slap it a brilliant red. 

Argentum’s a lightweight—he’d definitely cry out. They can’t do any spanking in public, probably can’t do anything rough ever. Axel reins in his natural ferocity and settles for pressing the tip of his cock between Argentum’s cheeks. He tests Argentum’s hole with a finger to check, but like usual, it stretches easy, already wet with lube when he pries it wide enough to look. The sight is dizzyingly _hot_ , thought it still annoys him. He hopes Argentum doesn’t think he wouldn’t be a good enough partner to prepare him. The money thing doesn’t matter. Axel _always_ takes care of his partners. And besides—that other someone wouldn’t have prepared himself—would’ve donned a virginal blush, having naively forgotten, but snapped and insisted otherwise, and Axel would be left to laugh and adoringly finger his boyfriend open through a slew of delighted taunts. Then they’d fuck _hard_ , except for those few times where they’d tenderly _make love_. Axel doesn’t do either of that with Argentum. 

He pushes in, slow and steady, and clamps a hand over Argentum’s mouth when he hears the noises start to happen. Argentum tries to be quiet, but he’s not much good at it. He flexes and clenches around Axel’s cock: absolutely _delicious_. Axel flattens into his back and sears into him, still loving every second. It’s not _perfect_ , but it’s _damn good_. 

One hand on Argentum’s hanging cock and the other over his mouth, Axel starts rocking forward, enjoying deep, rhythmic circles that leave Argentum hard between his fingers. Axel dryly pumps him with it: not too good, not too fast, holding him back, but still bringing him along. Axel wants to take his time. He has a lot of cravings to satisfy. The base sex helps with some of them. As Argentum stiffens and pulses in his grip, he wonders if Argentum’s doing it too—pretending Axel’s someone else, someone else lusting after him enough to pay for it, fucking him right at school, claiming him in public. But Axel probably doesn’t look like anyone he knows. Axel’s the only one that looks like Axel: all fire red hair and sharp green eyes and faintly purple tattoos that another blond once called _sexy_. 

Shivering, Axel suppresses the memory—that one time they got drunk and things went a little too far, and that short heartbreaker laughed it off and told him they were great _friends_. The very best friends. Xion was so lucky to have them. And then Xion showed up too and they had their oblivious conversations while Axel thought about ruining their friendship right then and there.

 _His_ blondie wouldn’t have gone for it. His best friend isn’t dirty enough, is too sweet and too pure, to fuck anywhere in public. His friend would be mortified—

He needs to stop. He knows that. He brings himself back into the moment, groaning, “Fuck, you’re _tight_ , Argentum.” He really is. His ass feels amazing.

He moans. He arches back, impaling himself more on Axel’s dick, and Axel has to hold back from calling him a slew of dirty names and making this the dumpster fire that Axel would revel in. Axel throws himself into steady thrusts and just _fucks him_.

It isn’t long before that’s enough: the plain _sex_ devoid of any heart. Axel hisses, “ _Yes_ ,” when he comes, right close to Argentum’s ear. Argentum makes a strangled noise and follows—Axel hears his cum hit the water. Axel milks it out. The spasms that wrack through Argentum’s channel are blissful. Axel enjoys them as he’s coming down. Then they’re quite for a moment, slumping and breathing hard. 

When the heat’s too much even for him, Axel begrudgingly pulls out. Staring at Argentum’s ass afterwards, he can’t help but wish he could see it leaking, cum bubbling out and dribbling down. Voice appropriately lowered, he asks, “How much to ditch the condom next time?”

Still panting, Argentum shifts. “Um... I’d rather... not...”

Axel grumbles a quiet, “Damn,” but accepts it. While Argentum’s clearly still recovering, Axel peels off the condom and tucks it in a napkin from his pocket, ready for the garbage outside. He does his pants back up and grabs some gil out of his bag, stuffing it right into Argentum’s pants pocket because Argentum still hasn’t turned around. That makes Argentum finally move though. He shifts to face Axel, even flashing a small smile. Axel lopsidedly returns it. 

Argentum is _really_ cute. He rakes a hand back through his hair, doing himself slowly up while Axel watches, not showing and shame or worry, he’s just... cool. Axel does like that. 

But Axel’s _heart_ is somewhere else. So he leaves the stall alone and doesn’t look back once.


End file.
